Blog użytkownika:Time for fan xD/Co ja mam teraz zrobić?! Rozdział 8
Już prawie się całowali, gdy nagle przed kryjówką "pojawił się" Quentin. Naukowiec spadł na ziemie z niedużej wysokości. Wstał i wyciągnął rękę przed siebie. Spadł na nią Hoverbug. Quentin posadził go sobie na ramieniu i popatrzył na Unika i Jen. - Nie przeszkadzam wam?- zapytał z uśmiechem- Jak chcecie mogę wrócić za chwile... Unik popatrzył na Jen i momentalnie się od siebie odsunęli. Byli cali czerwoni. Unik popatrzył na naukowca i zobaczył śluzaki Eli'a. - Burpy? Jules? Masz wszystkie śluzaki Eli'a?- zapytał zaskoczony. - Tak. Gdzie jest Eli? Żyje jeszcze? - Żyje. Chodź zaprowadze cię do niego. Quentin poszedł za Jen i Unikiem do kryjówki. Wszystkie śluzaki Eli'a zeskoczyły z naukowca i w mgnieniu oka znalazły się obok Shane'a. - Chłopaki!- ucieszył się Eli- Myślałem że Blakk was zgulował... Burpy wskoczył Eli'owi na klatke piersiową i popatrzył na niego z przerażeniem. Tęczówki Eli'a były całkowicie czerwone, jego włosy zrobiły się jakieś ciemniejsze, jego skóra przybrała dziwny białawy odcień, a wokół jego oczu zaczęły powstawać dziwne znamiona. Quentin chciał podejść do Eli'a, ale Trixie chwyciła za blaster i wycelowała go prosto w Quentina. Chłopak zatrzymał się i podniósł ręce do góry. - Trixie prosze... Uratowałem Berpy'ego. Chce mu pomóc. - Chcesz pomóc?- zapytała z kpiną w głosie- Tylko przez ciebie i Blakka trzeba mu pomagać. - Trix uspokój się... Gdyby nie on nie byłoby mnie tutaj...- powiedziała jeszcze słabszym głosem Eli. Trixie odłożyła blaster do kabury, ale cały czas patrzyła na Quentina. Naukowiec podszedł do Eli'a i wziął jego ręke w którą wcześniej wstrzyknął truciznę. Zaczął się jej przyglądać. Żyły Eli'a na tej ręce były nienaturalnie czerwone. Quentin dotknął czoła Eli'a. Było gorące. Shane był cały spocony. Naukowiec zobaczył jeszcze oczy Eli'a. Były zamglone, a w tęczówkach dało się jeszcze dostrzec błękit. - Macie medyka?- zapytał. Medyk gdy tylko usłyszał, że o nim mowa radośnie podskoczył. Naukowiec wyciągnął do niego rękę. Śluzak na nią wskoczył. Quentin podrapał go pod bródką. - Dasz rade go wyleczyć? Medyk popatrzył na Eli'a i posmutniał. Po chwili pokręcił główką. - Tego właśnie się obawiałem... Macie Sonica? Wszyscy popatrzyli na siebie ze zdziwieniem i pokręcili głowami. - Dlatego zwinąłem Blakkowi to! Quentin wyciągnął wnyke z gulem mega morpha sonica. - Jego dasz rade wyleczyć? Medyk energicznie pokiwał głową. Naukowiec postawił wnyke z gulem na podłodze. Załadował medyka i strzelił. Śluzak uleczył go. Quentin wziął Sonica, ale on też pokręcił główką na pytanie czy da rade uleczyć Eli'a. Burpy, który ciągle siedział na Eli'u, zaczął coś piszczeć do Shane'a. - Fuzja Mega Morph'ów sonika i medyka?- zapytał zdziwiony Eli- To się w ogóle uda? Infernus pokiwał główką. Eli wyciągnął złącze fuzyjne i akcelarator. Zamontował je i podał swój blaster Quentinowi. Naukowiec się zawachał, ale go wziął. Załadował sonica i medyka. - Trixie lepiej się od niego odsuń...- powiedział. Trix pogłaskała policzek Eli'a i odeszła od niego kilka kroków. Quentin pociągnął za spust. Śluzaki tranansformowały i zaczęły coraz szybciej krążyć wokół siebie. Połączyły się w fuzje i wytworzyły ogromną fale energii, która przeszła przez całą Slugterre. Eli uniósł się do góry i zaczął świecić. Po chwili fuzja zgasła, a Eli stał o własnych siłach. Był już zdrowy. Tylko jego wygląd uległ drobnej zmianie. Na jego prawej ręce (ręka w którą Quentin wstrzyknął serum na bazie mrocznej wody) miał świetliste znamie. Ciągnęło się ono mniej więcej przez wszystkie palce dłoni do samego końca ręki i wychodziło jeszcze częściowo na plecy. Znamię było na zewnętrznej części ręki. Trixie szybko podbiegła do Eli'a i rzuciła mu się na szyje. Shane złapał ją w tali i zakręcił w powietrzu. Odstawił ją na ziemie i bardzo mocno przytulił. - Widzisz nie zostawie cie.- powiedział głaszcząc jej włosy- Nigdy cię nie zostawie... Nagle do salonu wbiegli Pronto, Kord i Will. Stanęli jak wryci, bo w salonie stał Quentin, a Eli był zdrowy i Młody Shane miał coś dziwnego na ręce. - Eli ty żyjesz!- krzyknął szczęśliwy Will. Starszy Shane podbiegł do Eli'a i bardzo mocno go przytulił. Wszyscy obecni w kryjówce gangu zostali zaproszeni na uroczystą kolacje. Na dowód tego, że kłopoty się skończyły i rozpoczęcia nowego życia przez Jennifer i Quentina (nie jako pary oczywiście), którzy nie zamierzali pracować już dla Blakka. W cytadeli Blakka Thadius był w swoim gabinecie. - Mouris!- wrzasnął Blakk- Przynieś mi mroczną wode. Chce coś przetestować. - Ale nie ma mrocznej wody. Przed chwilą cały zapas zamienił się w najzwyklejszą wode... - Co? To przecież nie możliwe! Blakk cały czas nie mógł wyjść z szoku. Popatrzył na Mourisa. - Weź wszystkie gule i jedziemy na misje. - Sir ghuli też nie ma. Stały się śluzakami... Widziałem na własne oczy jak się zmieniały. - To nie możliwe... To nie możliwe...- powtarzał jak w obłędzie Blakk. Thadius nie wiedział, że fala energii wytworzona przez fuzję sonica i medyka przeszła przez całą SlugTerre, lecząc wszystkie gule i zamykając wszystkie przejścia do Głębokich Grot... Wszystkich, którzy myślą, że to koniec mojego opowiadania pocieszam i mowie, że to nie koniec. Będzie jeszcze kilka rozdziałów kontynuujące to opowiadanie. Więc dziś pytania będą związane z następnymi rozdziałami. Pytania: 1. Jaki tytuł będą mieć kolejne rozdziały? Pierwsza litera tytułu to Z. 2. Co będzie się tam dziać? 3. Jaki wpływ będzie mieć znamię Eli'a na jego zachowanie? Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach